Samples often include materials of interest that are to be imaged for analysis. These materials of interest may include a plurality of biomarkers and/or components for which it may be desirous to detect and image. Current filters and imaging apparatuses may only permit for a limited number of labels to be used at any one given time. As a result, practitioners, researchers, and those working with suspensions continue to seek systems and methods to more efficiently and accurately image samples.